


Best Way to Garden

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [26]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, and grell loves swords, nepeta is a college student, pearl is a war veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She… called the cops because her recycling bin was left in front of her mailbox?”</p>
<p>“It’s a federal offense, you know!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Way to Garden

The first time Grell really took notice of the lady down the street was when she heard the sirens one day at 6 in the morning. She lurched, managing to get herself out of bed with half of her red hair plastered against her cheek, and somehow got to the window to look out. _Oh,_  she thought, half-conscious. _Wonder went on down there._ It was just police cars surrounding one of the houses, but it didn’t seem to concern Grell, so back to bed she went.

It wasn’t until she mentioned it to one of the college students that lived in the other half of their two-part house - the one that always wore the cat hat - that she found out the reason. “She… called the cops because her recycling bin was left in front of her _mailbox?”_ Grell asked incredulously.

“Nyaaa~” the cat girl commented, leaning on the fence. “She always does! It’s purrrrty funny.” She swapped tones into what must be a mimcry of the other woman. “It’s a federal offense, you know!”

Huh. That was… huh.

From then on, it seemed like she popped up everywhere. She broke out a leaf blower even though it was spring. She had some bizarre flag that Grell couldn’t identify - even after a google search! - hanging on her porch. One morning, when Grell was coming back at the club at some ridiculous hour (completely sloshed, mind you), the older woman was perched on her porch, already awake. It was…

Well, it was intriguing, Grell couldn’t deny. She seemed so very strange, and if there was anyone who knew Grell knew she liked, it was _strange._ (Well, creepy was great, too, but she’d settle for strange.)

The breaking point for Grell was when she glanced out her window and saw the woman _cutting her bushes with a sword._ Yep, that was the last straw for her.

She made it across the yards separating them in RECORD time. “Do you know how to use that!?” She asked breathlessly, bending over and putting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch air.

The other woman whirled around, brandishing the sword like the weapon it was - aha, she did know how to use it! - before realizing it was just her neighbor, and lowered it. “Yes, I do,” she stated, warily and stiffly, and Grell grinned.

“That’s fabulous! Can you teach me?”

She blinked, surprised - and promptly blushed a little, Grell was pleased to note. “Well, I… I suppose I could share a few tips, if you really want.”

For a moment, Grell wondered when was the last time that someone had taken interest in her like that - she had a son, sure, but there usually weren’t people around here (that she saw). “Great~!” she chirped, straightening up and propping her hand on her hip, tossing her hand in its customary sign in front of her chest. “I’m Grell~.” The lovely lady amazing Grell, she wanted to add on, who will utterly stun you, but she wanted to get LESSONS from her, NOT chase her off.

“…Pearl,” the other woman stated after a moment of hesitation, and she smiled.


End file.
